


Dragon Rider

by Brb-Rope (yetiamwell)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Historical References, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetiamwell/pseuds/Brb-Rope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well. That just figured.<br/>Her first time getting to see her husband-to-be naked, and there's a dragon attached to his cock. </p><p>(Pre-HTTYD 2, Spoiler Free)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Rider

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic bouncing around in my head for a couple of years now, but been hesitant to write it. Then [Tazzy_LadyNero](archiveofourown.org/users/Tazzy_Ladynero/pseuds/Tazzy_Ladynero) pointed out that Toothless does pass the [Captain Jack Harkness Test](http://quezycoatl.tumblr.com/post/50114701946/captianmalbrooke-the-captain-jack-harkness-test). Language is a bit iffy, but communication, intelligence, and age are not. 
> 
> This story was very nearly named 'I Have The Weirdest Boner Right Now'. Touches a bit on on [historic Vikings views on homosexuality](http://www.vikinganswerlady.com/gayvik.shtml) ( _TL;DR: gay sex okay as long as you don't bottom_ ), [Viking Weddings and Courtship](http://www.vikinganswerlady.com/wedding.shtml), and some descriptions of [Bad Dragon's 'Nox the Night Drake'](http://www.bad-dragon.com/products/nox) because why the heck not.

* * *

Well. That just figured. 

Her first time getting to see her husband-to-be naked, and there's a dragon attached to his cock. 

Astrid drops back behind a bush only a few steps away, her breath caught in her throat as she watched. Both Hiccup and Toothless are naked, minus all their clothing and gear, getting ready for a bath. Hiccup’s still got his prosthetic on, but the buckles are loose, obviously not intending to have it on for much longer.

The proper Viking thing to do would be to shove Toothless away, so she's only half surprised when Hiccup gives a small huff of amusement, hands resting on Toothless' broad flat head. "Guess it's been a while since we had some private time to ourselves, eh Bud?"

Toothless makes a low groaning sound of agreement, giving Hiccup's hardening member another lick, before releasing it. Astrid licks her own lips as she eyes Hiccup's cock, darker than his tanned skin, and starting to curve upwards towards his belly. 

She's not completely naive, she's seen enough accidental streakers and carvings of Freyr with his giant manhood to emphasise his virility enough to know what a human penis looks like, but this is the first time she's seen _Hiccup's_.

Thankfully, it looks like it'd be a good handful, but not so large as to be uncomfortable to fit inside her. She _knew_ that Ruffnut had been making things up to try and scare her. Again.

She's had fantasies about getting Hiccup naked. About things they can do once they're married and it's okay to do more than the kissings and petting they've done. Getting to feel those talented fingers on her bare skin, getting to touch and taste him as well. She's dreamt of pinning him, pressing his hands above his head, and sliding his erection inside of her, feeling his hardness inside of her, to settle that ache inside of her when she's aroused.

Hiccup's next in line to be the Chief, and as his fiancé, and they're constantly watched because there's certain expectations they both have to live up to. They can't just be good at what they do, Hiccup with his ability to soothe and tame the wildest dragons, or Astrid as the lead winner and fiercest competitor of Dragon Racing, they have to be _above reproach_. Which means waiting until after they're married before doing things that could lead to Stoick's wish of holding grandchildren in his arms.

Becoming Chief is going to be hard enough on both of them without whispers of scandal following them around.

But until then, there's nothing wrong with using her stealth skills to gain more fodder for fantasies as long as she doesn't get caught.

"Anyone around that you can hear, Toothless?" Hiccup inquires glancing around, and Astrid fights the impulse to pull back. She knows Hiccup though, any sudden movement like that will draw his attention.

Toothless sits up, his head rising above Hiccup's as the dragon looks right at her, then shakes his head, turning his eyes back to Hiccup, making the low moan that is his equivalent to a 'no'. 

"Okay then." Hiccup smiles as Toothless, sweet and fond as always. "How do you want me?" 

Toothless glances back at Astrid, then gestures with his head, motioning for Hiccup to turn around. Hiccup just laughs, loose limbed with easy acceptance as he does so, climbing onto the low moss covered rock behind him, getting on his hands and knees. 

Astrid swallows as Hiccup arches his back, presenting himself, showing the long line of his spine, the lean but strong muscles in his arms and legs, the firm curve of his arse, the weight of his balls between his legs. For all that he’s darker than she is, he’s got little patches of freckles on his shoulders and arms, a few farther down. There’s one on the inside of his knee that she wants to touch, to see if it’ll make him twitch and laugh. 

Then the meaning of his posture hits her and she mentally reels. It’s taboo. Maybe even more so than Toothless being a Dragon, definitely than them both being male. 

For a viking to be _ergi_ , to be in the passive role, was considered to ultimately humiliating, to be lacking in pride, in manliness. 

And yet, when Hiccup glances back to share a look with Toothless, there’s no humiliation there at all. He looks comfortable, happy. 

If anyone from the Village were to see this, Chief's son or not, Hiccup would be ostracised, more so than before he’d befriended Toothless. He’d never be a leader again, not of Vikings. 

Astrid could _destroy_ him with this. Even the faintest whisper of Hiccup being _ergi_ could undermine everything they’ve built up. 

“You gonna stare all day?” Hiccup asks, his playful tone cutting through her panic. He wiggles his arse a bit, cock and balls swaying as he does so. It’s silly and ridiculous, and so utterly _Hiccup_ that it makes her choke on a muffled laugh. “Cause if you’re not interested in carrying through, I can take care of myself-”

Toothless growls a warning as Hiccup reaches towards his now dripping erection and Hiccup pulls his hand away with a pleased smirk. “Any time now, Bud.” He sing-songs, shaking his hips again, spreading his legs a little wider. 

There’s another rumble from Toothless, but it’s more amused than anything. Toothless moves closer, nostrils flaring as he takes his time to sniff Hiccup’s foot, his prosthetic, then the backs of his knees, blowing hot air onto the skin. Astrid’s close enough that she can see the fine dark hair prickle from goosebumps. Hiccup shivers, his cock giving a twitch, and she _knows_ it’s not from fear. 

She almost yelps when Hiccup does, Toothless nipping at the fleshy part of the inside of his thighs, teeth clearly retracted. “Toothless!” Hiccup complains, and it’s the same whine he has whenever the two of them butt heads, Hiccup thinking that Toothless is being unreasonably obstinate. 

The whine fades away to a gasp when Toothless licks the curve of one buttock, leaving behind a thick line of saliva there. Dragon spit is thicker, more viscous than human. It’s not so bad while it’s still hot, but once it dries, it’s almost like glue and takes some scrubbing to get off of things. 

Astrid’s trained Stormfly that it’s okay to nibble on her hair a bit, but licking is right out. Having one’s hair sticking straight up while flying was extremely uncomfortable, and takes forever to soak out. 

She glances over her shoulder, to the surrounding areas, realising the logic behind Hiccup and Toothless doing this _here_ , in their cove, on bath day. It’s not only private, but the water’s warm from being in the sun most of the day, and probably perfect for a long leisurely soak, as opposed to the cold snow runoff closer to to the village. 

-Which is why she had snuck in to get a glimpse. 

This is not the glimpse she’d imagined. Getting an eyeful of naked Hiccup in the water, yeah. Watching him get eaten out by his best friend dragon? Not so much. Astrid presses her lips together, trying to keep the little hysteric bubble that’s threatening to escape down. 

She should leave. She should be getting out of here, letting them continue… Whatever they were doing. In private. 

“Oh! Oh, my gosh. Right there! R-right there, Toothless!” She nearly jumps as Hiccup starts speaking, the words just rolling out of him with breathless energy. Astrid peers around the foliage concealing her, meaning to get just a glimpse and staring instead. 

Hiccup’s breathing hard, making this little rocking motion, trying to move closer to Toothless, then back again, like he can’t decide if he wants more or not. His fingers are digging into the moss, head hanging down, and she can see the blush on his cheeks, the flex of his jaw as he continues to ramble, alternately praising and cursing Toothless. His cock is bright red, the tip brushing his stomach, clear fluid dripping from the tip of it. 

Toothless has a peaceful expression on his face, eyes almost slitted shut, a soft pleased rumble slowly getting louder as he continues to lick Hiccup’s hole. Astrid swallows as she realises that Toothless has his hips high up in the air, his own erection growing and bobbing with every lick. 

It’s kind of like Hiccup’s, slightly bigger, and the head more pointed and angular than round. The colour’s a little strange, the same pink as Toothless’ tongue at the tip, but purple at the base. It twitches every time Hiccup says Toothless’ name, little drops of fluid gathering at the tip.

“Wait!” Hiccup cuts off the flow of rambling, making her startle. Toothless immediately stops and pulls his head back, forked tongue sticking out slightly between his lips. “Wait wait wait.” Hiccup pants, reaching a hand back towards the dragon, looking over his shoulder. 

Astrid worries her lower lip, wondering what happened, if something was wrong. 

“If you move over here and turn around, I could suck your cock while you open me up-?” Hiccup says with a hopeful grin. 

-Anyone who thinks that dragons are mindless beasts has obviously never seen a Night Fury have a serious mental debate about whether they want a blowjob or not. 

“C’mon.” Hiccup cajoles, his expression turning slightly pleading. “I promise not get carried away and try to take you too deep and choke this time.” 

Toothless makes an annoyed sound in the back of his throat and sticks his tongue in Hiccup’s arse in response. 

Hiccup nearly falls forward, bracing himself on his hands, making a noise like he’s trying not to curse or laugh. “Right.” Hiccup muttered in that dry sarcastic way of his. “So that’d be a ‘no’ on the oral sex then-?” 

Toothless grunts, wiggling his tongue in deeper to Hiccup’s hole, making Hiccup groan and rock backwards, the flow of half-formed words starting up again as he shoves his arse closer into the dragon’s face. Toothless’ eyes curve into pleased slits again, that soft rumble starting up again. It’s almost a purr, Toothless’ claws flexing into the soft dirt with every movement they made. 

Astrid presses her lips together, turning away again. This is wrong. This is really really wrong, she shouldn’t _be_ here, she shouldn’t be watching this, she should be on her way back to the Village by now. 

Her throat feels tight as she squeezes her hands together. She won’t tell anyone. She can’t. It wouldn’t just ruin Hiccup, it’d ruin Astrid and Stoick, and everyone else around them. The Dragon Academy. Berk. 

Shame builds up in her chest, and she wonders if she did something, if she wasn’t good enough, or strong enough. If that’s why Hiccup is doing this. 

“-Whoa, whoa.” Hiccup’s voice cut in again. “I’m getting close there, Bud. You wanna move on up? I’m ready.” 

That’s as good of a distraction as any, she should get up and go, right now. While Hiccup and Toothless are… occupied. 

If that’s what you could call it. ‘Occupied’. 

But her legs don’t want to seem to work, and she can hear Toothless moving, the rustle of wings and scales. She turns her head, getting a glimpse from the corner of her eye, and freezing, her heart beating fast in her ears. 

Toothless is practically draped over Hiccup, his arms on either side of Hiccup’s shoulders, Hiccup’s head against Toothless’ chest, the rock under them makes up for their differences in height. She can see the muscles in Toothless’ legs flex, getting a quick peek under the flailing tail of Toothless' cock sliding along the crack of Hiccup’s ass, the tip rubbing against the slippery hole without quite going in. 

Then Toothless pulls back and shoves forward, both males making a choked off sound as the tip pushes inside. Toothless freezes, the sound of their breathing loud in the cove.

She can’t move, even the birds are silent, it’s like everything around them is holding its breath. 

Then Hiccup exhales, a loud whooshing sound. “Easy.” He says breathlessly, his voice hitching slightly. “It’s been a while.” 

Toothless makes a quiet sound of agreement, the only motion the occasional twitch at the end of his tail. She can see the strain in the dragon’s muscle, the effort of staying still while wanting to move.

Hiccup shifts, changing the angle of his hips, taking Toothless in deeper, then nodding, his hair sliding across Toothless’ chest. Toothless’ hips roll, little tiny rocking motions, slowly working himself deeper inside. 

Hiccup makes quiet murmuring sounds, little bitten off words and gasps as he does. Toothless gives soft coos and rumbles in response, the two of them responding and communicating as they always have.

Working together, as part of one cohesive unit. 

Astrid swallows, feeling foolish. Whatever this is between Toothless and Hiccup, it isn’t because of her. It’s not about dragons or _ergi_. It’s just… _them_. Hiccup and Toothless. Acting as extensions of each other. 

She’s seen Hiccup without Toothless, and it always hurts. Hiccup’s not Hiccup without Toothless around, it’s like he’s missing a part of himself. Toothless is the same way without Hiccup. They’re more than just friends or partners, they’re… bonded together in some way that she can’t quite quantify. 

This… Is a part of that. 

Astrid licks her lips, pressing her thighs together, only partly surprised to realise that she’s wet. She presses the palm of her hand to the curve of her bound chest, only slightly unsurprised to find her nipple hard and pressing against the material. 

The whispers and grunts have turned rhythmic, the slap of flesh on scales punctuating the noises their making. The temptation to push down her leggings and bring herself off is great, and she settles for pushing her fist between her legs. The pressure feels good, it’s not enough, but it’s enough to help clear her head a little bit. 

Okay. So. Hiccup and Toothless. That’s a thing. 

But where does it leave her? She and Hiccup are supposed to be getting married sometime soon, something she is both looking forward to and not. She likes her independence, and everyone wants to know how soon she was going to start popping out kids, as if any potential offspring are more important than her being the best Warrior in the Village. Than her being a Dragon Rider. 

Which yes, she does want kids. With Hiccup. _In the Future_. Not now. 

… At least Hiccup can’t get pregnant by Toothless. Astrid claps a hand over her mouth, smothering the laughter that threatens to give her away. Really, what would the children look like? 

“No, no, no…” Hiccup complains, and she peeks around the bush again. Toothless has his arms around Hiccup’s torso, pinning him against the larger scaly body as Toothless sits up. “Come on Bud.” Hiccup whines, reaching up to wrap his narrow arms around Toothless’ broad neck. “I was so _close_. Toothless….” 

The Night Fury make a sniffling snort, feet shuffling as he turns so that he’s facing towards Astrid. She swallows as Toothless settles down, Hiccup all splayed out across Toothless dark body. Hiccup’s got his head tilted up towards Toothless, arms still around the dragon’s neck, legs hooked on Toothless’ knees, making his torso one long strong line of lithe muscle. His balls are drawn up towards his still leaking erection, the tip of Toothless’ penis still inside of him. 

It takes a few seconds to realise that Toothless is staring right at her. His expression is open, no defensive scorn or protective anger, even as he runs his claws down the lean line of Hiccup’s chest, making Hiccup writhe, but leaving no mark. 

It’s not an accident that Toothless didn’t see her when Hiccup asked. He **wants** her here. He is _showing_ Astrid this, putting Hiccup on display, putting _them_ on display, this aspect of their relationship that they’d kept private. 

Astrid’s gaze drifts back down Hiccup’s body, to where they’re joined, Toothless inside of Hiccup. 

Toothless can’t get Astrid pregnant either. 

The thought makes her insides clench up, wondering what it would be like to have that hard hot length inside her. He’s thicker than Hiccup, bigger and stronger. She’d need something other than her narrow fingers to stretch her open, like Hiccup’s long fingers, but Toothless would probably be as slow and careful with her as he was with Hiccup. 

A dragon for a lover. 

The idea is strange, but not as offensive as it would have been before she’d stumbled upon this. The three of them together, like this. In all ways. 

In agreeing to marry Hiccup, she’d known that Toothless was part of the deal as well. The Night Fury was the only one of the dragons who stayed _inside_ the Riders houses, instead of outside in a stall, or in the stables. She’d never considered that meant in their marriage bed as well. 

Toothless is… Not like other dragons. Not in the same way that Stormfly isn’t like other Nadders, she loves her dragon, she really does, but she wouldn’t rely on Stormfly to come up with a battle plan and then organise the other dragons to follow it. 

Hel, she wouldn’t rely on most of the Riders to do that. Fishlegs, maybe. But not Snotloud or the Twins. 

But Toothless has done exactly that, on several occasions. He’s saved their lives many times by being as smart as he is. He’s not _human_ , but he’s not a mindless beast either. She trusts him. Not just with protecting Hiccup’s, but herself as well. 

And obviously, Toothless trusts her too. 

Toothless tosses his head, motioning her over, a silent invitation for her to join them, and she bites her lip again. 

She could. She could go over there and pin Hiccup between them, put her hands on Hiccup’s hard erection and kiss him, jerk him off while he fucks himself on Toothless’ dick. Make them both cum. 

She thinks Hiccup would return the favour, or Toothless. She wonders how it would feel, to have both their attention on her, one between her legs, the other in her mouth, her breasts, her skin. 

Or Hiccup in the middle, Toothless fucking him while Hiccup uses his mouth on her. They could probably get him to scream and pass out. 

It’d probably be the only time he wouldn’t have a witty rejoinder. Maybe. 

It’s tempting, but she shakes her head with a soft smile. “Next time.” She whispers.

Anyone else, any other _dragon_ , and she wouldn’t even be considering it. But it’s _Toothless_. And Hiccup needs both of them to keep him inline. 

And maybe, she could use both of them. 

Toothless nods, then eases his grasp on Hiccup. Without Toothless’ support, Hiccup sinks downward, impaling himself on Toothless’ thick cock with a grateful groan. Hiccup’s hips snap forward, then back again, thigh muscles flexing as he rides Toothless’ dick. 

Well, he is the original Dragon _Rider_ after all. 

Astrid bites back a grin as she creeps away, careful not to be seen, although she doubts Hiccup’s in any shape to notice if she slips up. She knows the way out of the cove easily, although she stops just before she gets to the top for a final look. 

Toothless is bent over Hiccup’s shoulder, his forked tongue flicking one of Hiccup’s nipples as Hiccup rocks in his grasp, still holding on to Toothless’ neck. The two of them appear to be lost in each other, and she feels a small spark of jealousy in her gut. 

But it’s still just Hiccup and Toothless. The concept of Astrid and Hiccup _and_ Toothless is still strange, and she’s going to have to let it roll around in her head for a little while before she’s comfortable enough to act on it, but she’s already on her way there.

Bath day always comes once a week. And she knows where to find them.

Next time... Next time she’ll join them. 

-fin-


End file.
